Intravaginal devices are in common use by women for a variety of reasons. The most common application is a catamenial tampon for the retention of fluid or menses discharged during the menstrual cycle. Other intravaginal devices include urinary incontinence devices, collection cups, birth control devices, and inflation devices used to block menstrual fluid.
Commercial catamenial tampons are often comprised of an absorbent body of moderately compressed fibers, and these tampons are generally in the shape of a cylinder or a bullet. A second type is a tampon that is more prevalent in the patent art than it is commercially available has relatively loose absorbent material encased within a porous overwrap. This is commonly known as a bag-type tampon.
Methods of attachment of the removal string to intravaginal devices, including conventional and bag-type tampons, have included passing a string through the device and knotting the string after it has passed through the device (“pierce and loop”). An example of this type can be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 6,142,928 (Zunker et al.). Another removal system includes knotting the withdrawal string about the trailing end of the intravaginal device. Both systems, however, are subject to failure if the knot is not perfectly formed or becomes untied.
In addition to the methods already disclosed, U.S. Pat. No. 3,815,601 (Schaefer) and U.S. Pat. No. 4,475,911 (Gellert) disclose attaching the removal string to the intravaginal device by other ways, including threading a doubled string through the overwrap and fixing the removal string to the surface of the overwrap by sewing or bonding.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,731,665 (Huebsch) and U.S. Pat. No. 2,710,007 (Greiner et al.) both disclose extending the overwrap and using it at the trailing end as a removal string.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,278,088 (Reeves et al.) discloses a bag-type tampon containing discrete pieces of absorbent. The bag is sealed and the removal string attached by any conventional means such as heat sealing, tying of the bag with the removal string or adhesive sealing and/or mounting of the string.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,341,214 (Fries et al.) discloses a bulky catamenial tampon where the trailing end of the sleeve is gathered and closed by a string. Upon pulling the string for removing the tampon, the gathered end forms a tapered configuration that aids in comfort during removal.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,743,237 (Sweere) discloses bonding the removal string with the inner surface of the thermoplastic gauze overwrap at the trailing end. The trailing end may then be formed into an accordion-like fold.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,330,257 (Bailey) discloses using the removal string to constrict the lower end of the tampon to facilitate the withdrawal of the tampon without irritation.
EP 0 610 951 (Van Iten) discloses an encapsulated catamenial tampon in which the tampon itself is constructed of a plurality of compressed absorbent cones nested together and attached together by a withdrawal string.
Some of the attachment methods described are subject to failure during removal. Others involve complicated methods of attaching the removal strings to the intravaginal device.
What is needed, therefore, is a simple way to securely attach the removal string while ensuring comfort and easy removal of the device from the vagina.